


Table Manners 2

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets revenge for the events that occurred in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/769714"><b>Table Manners</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners 2

**Disclaimer: I want them naked and in my bed, but alas, they are fictional so it shall never happen. That is why God made fan fiction.**

**************

Steve still hadn't gotten over what Danny had done to him at the formal dinner a few weeks before. Jerking him off in public like that could not only have been embarrassing had Danny been caught, but it would have gotten them in a shitload of trouble with the Governor.

Oh, it had been nice afterwards, when they had returned to Steve's house. Steve had taken charge, and, as he had promised, Danny had eaten his meat. Steve had practically choked Danny with his cock and then fucked him until Danny passed out. Danny hadn't let Steve touch him for two days after that.

But Steve had been contemplating revenge and now he had the opportunity, at another dinner. He begged off, feigning a nasty stomach ache and did such a good job that Danny allowed him to stay home. Steve knew that Danny would be at Table 13 and that dinner was starting at 7pm. So, at 6:45, Steve snuck in and made himself at home under the table.

Steve waited until 7:30, and dinner being served, before he made his move, and he was thankful that Danny was sitting against the wall. He knew that was where Danny would be seated, because in some ways they were the same - they both liked to keep their eyes on the entire room if possible.

Danny was cutting into his steak and chatting with the other guests at the table (including the Governor) when he felt something on his leg. He ignored it, thinking it was his imagination, but a hand squeezing his thigh made him realize he was not hallucinating. Glancing under the table he was greeted by Steve's smug face. "No."

"What was that, Danny?" Jameson asked.

"Uh, nothing," he half-laughed. "I was just thinking out loud." Danny felt the hands undoing his pants and reached under the table to bat them away, but his hand was grabbed and Steve proceeded to suck on his thumb. Danny's free hand picked up his water and he gulped a mouthful, wondering what Steve was going to do.

He didn't have to wait long.

Steve undid his pants and lowered the zipper, and knowing Danny wasn't going to make this easy, he blew on the tip of Danny's cock. 

Danny shifted in his chair, but wouldn't move any further. 

Steve swirled his tongue around the head and slid one hand inside the back of Danny's pants; Danny still didn't move.

Steve wasn't deterred and bit Danny on the leg; Danny raised his body for just a moment, but that was all the time Steve needed. Danny's pants and underwear were pulled down together and Steve was like a kid in a candy store. 

"Danny," the Governor started, "what happened to Steve?"

"He's not feeling too good." Danny looked down but quickly raised his eyes. "I think he ate something that didn't agree with him earlier."

"That's a shame, Danny. Steve really needs to watch what he eats."

"He's watching, that's for sure." Danny felt the tongue licking its way up his leg. 

"When he comes, things can be quite interesting."

"When he comes...." Danny let his voice trail off.

"I'm glad you came, although I so enjoy it when the two of you come together."

"Together," Danny laughed a little.

"The two of you coming together just makes things so much fun," she continued.

Danny's eyes moved under the table, seeing Steve's smarmy grin.

Steve mouthed, "Together," and licked Danny's length and with one swallow took Danny's cock deep into his throat.

Danny was in the midst of stabbing a green bean with his fork and nearly tipped the whole plate over. 

"Danny, is something the matter?" Jameson was a little concerned.

"No," Danny replied. "Not at all." His breath hitched as Steve began to nibble the length of his cock.

Steve's hand managed to wedge itself under Danny's ass and he pushed a finger into the hole.

"OH GOD!" Noticing the stares he was getting, Danny covered himself with, "My ACL; it's been acting up."

"I'm an orthopedist," one of the men at the table piped up, "and perhaps I can help. I'll take a look if you like."

"Not necessary," Danny said quickly. "It flares up every once in a while. I'm sure it'll be okay in a moment."

Steve was totally enjoying himself, and he sucked on another finger, sliding it inside Danny's tight hole. 

Danny was squirming in his chair and finally brought his hand underneath the table with his fork and stabbed blindly.

Steve had to muffle his shriek when the fork connected with his arm.

Danny smirked and joined in on another conversation, thinking Steve would stop.

Instead Steve grabbed Danny's hand with his free one and licked the palm. Then he took Danny's palm and 'forced' him to grab his dick, holding it there, the two of them jerking Danny off.

Danny stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth, while his lower body thrust up into their joined hands.

Steve continued to finger-fuck him and his mouth returned to Danny's shaft, sucking on the tip, drawing out the precome, blowing cool breath across it.

"I can't...I...."

"Danny?" The Governor stared at him. "I really think you should have Doctor Weiss take a look at your leg; you're getting pale."

"I'll be all right in a..." Danny's breath hitched, "...minute, I hope."

Steve removed their hands and slurped Danny's cock down his throat again, working it hard, fingering Danny's balls and shoving the fingers of his other hand even deeper. He knew he'd hit **that** spot when Danny's whole body froze. So of course he hit it again.

Danny decided to get with the program. If Steve wasn't going to stop, he was going to enjoy himself. Reaching under the table again, he wound his fingers in Steve's hair and held his mouth down, pumping deep, and being he was paying attention to his lover now, heard Steve gagging. That gave him a self-satisfying feeling.

"The color is returning to your face, Detective," Doctor Weiss said, "so can I assume the pain is gone?"

"Oh yeah," Danny sighed, "I am feeling much better." He was ready to burst and gave Steve a bit of latitude in movement.

Steve knew what was coming and made swallowing motions with his throat, urging Danny on, bracing both his hands on Danny's legs now.

Danny felt the nails digging into his flesh and held Steve's mouth steady as he came, taking one last glance under the table to watch Steve drink him dry. 

Steve rested his cheek on Danny's thigh and teased Danny's flaccid cock, but Danny nudged him away with his knee, sneaking a napkin under the table. Steve cleaned him and pulled Danny's pants back up.

Dinner was finally done and "Good nights" were given, until Danny and Jameson were the only ones left.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" she asked him.

"It was - different," Danny smiled.

"I should say so," the Governor added, "and Steve, if you ever do anything like this again I'll have you shipped off to Bora Bora and you won't see your partner for months. Understood?"

"Steve?" Danny asked.

"I am neither blind nor stupid, Detective. It was bad enough what you did at the last dinner, and I thought that would be the end of it." She glared at him. "And you didn't answer me, **Commander** \- am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Steve squeaked from under the table.

"Good night, gentlemen," she smirked, "and for the next dinner, you will be seated at separate tables, across the room from one another." Jameson left them with a loud cackle of triumph.

Steve crawled out from under the table. "It was fun." He caught the homicidal look on Danny's face. "I'll top for the rest of the week to make it up to you."

"Yes, you will," Danny said softly, "and on the way home, we need to make a stop at Sports Authority."

"Why?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"So I can buy a Ping Pong paddle."

"You want to play Ping Pong, Danno? Fine by me; it's one of my favorite games."

"No, Steven," Danny clarified, "I just want a paddle."

"Yes sir," Steve whimpered, following his partner out to the car. He was thankful he agreed to top, because he had a feeling he wasn't going to be sitting for the next few days.

**FIN**


End file.
